Apologies
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Max went to apologize to Britney on being a bad friend on hopes to become friends again. Will she accpect his apology or shut the door in his face? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Sydney to the Max in anyway. This is requested by **ThunderWaveXXX**

* * *

It has been a week or two since Brittany broke off her friendship with Max for lying to her. Max still feeling a bit upset decide to go and apologize to her. He would done it sooner but heard that girls need their space. After the one or two weeks Max went to Brittany's house to apologize.

he knocked on the door and waited as he thought of what words to say. Soon Brittany's mother opened the door. Max explained why he was there and she soon let let him in and told where her daughter's room was. Normally she did not want boys in her daughter's room but she could see Max was not one of those boys.

Max nodded and headed to Brittany

room. What Brittney's mother did not know before letting Max in was Brittany

changing. All she had on was her panties and bra. Brittney is also still upset over the whole thing. She hear Max coming into the house bur forgot she was half naked and open her room door and when she saw Max about to knock on the door.

Brittney was shocked and quickly slam the door in his face. It was so fast Max did not see anything. Max who is persistent at earning her forgiveness, knocked on the door and ask if they could talk. After some time Brittany finally agree once she has clothes on. Once the door opened Max smiled as he couldn't help thinking how hot Brittany looks.

Well Brittany looks down and that's when she notice Max was hard and the size did not look right for Max's age. Britney was tempted to find out what she was seeing was real. She soon reach over, coyly and began to stroke Max thing which surprised the young boy.

"Your mom is still home"

Brittany putting her finger to her lips and whispers "quiet if you want to be forgiven."

She goes on her knees and began to take his pants off and his whitney tighties leave nothing to the imagination as half his dick manged to brake free throw the leg hole. Brittany quickly frees Max's impressive nine inch dick and quickly went to sucking the monster. Max for one is surprised but decide to enjoy it while it lasts. Max was on edge and before Max could shoot his load she stopped and stood up.

"Brittney and Brittney's friend I am going out to get a few things at the store. Now behave yourself."

Brittany smiles and she soon takes off her pants and pantie and lay down showing off her smooth pussy. If max was not hard he was now. His dick just twitched seeing a half naked girl for the first time that wasn't in those dirty magazines.

"If you can pleasure me good enough, I just might forgive you."

Max quickly went on his knees and did his best to work on her pussy by licking and fingering it all the way. Max though he was doing a good enough job as Brittany was moaning and she even has taken off her shirt and bra. Max kept eating her out a little bit longer before he move on kissing her breast and sucking the nipples.

As he was doing this he used his other hand to rub the girl's pussy. After awhile the two finally look into each other's eyes and shared in a soulful deep kiss. Brittney moaned into the kiss but she still was not impressed. Brittney decided to give Max one final try. As for Max he thought he was doing a good job.

"Max fuck me lets see what you got and if I enjoy it then I will forgive you."

Max's eyes widen but nodded as he wanted to be forgiven. Brittney just laid there as Max slipped his nine inch dick in her. Now both are no longer virgins. Max started off slow but the feelings where too much as Max went faster and faster to the point was hardcore fucking her as he watched her C cup breasts bounce. They did every sex poison their young minds knew.

The fucking was so much for the young girl that she squinted more times then she had ever have just by masturbating. Max seeing this was amazed and after Brittney's tenth squirt Max could no longer hold back and shot his load into her. After Max pulled out the two rested. Brittney got up and toss his cloths at him. Max got the hint and got dressed fast.

Once he stood up he smiles at her. She smiled back and opened the bedroom door. He walked out with her still smiling back at him. Max was glad that Britney forgave him however once out the bedroom she slaps him on the face hard.

"You are not forgiven and never will be."

Brittney slams the bedroom door in his face and turns around and smiles. She then notice Max got dressed so fast he forgot his underwear. She picked them up and breathed in his sent. Max was just shocked on what just happened and just went home. He was indeed upset that he never got Brittany to forgive him but pleased at his fist sexual experience

Years latter the two ran into each other at a New Years Eve party where they had a drunken one night stand with Brittney now having D cup breasts and Max was now has a twelve inch dick. The end result of the one night stand was Brittney ended up being pregnant with Sydney.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
